


he was smiling on a sad rainy day (renmin)

by neotheworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, JaeMin, M/M, arts student!renjun, bright boy!jaemin, perhaps i should stop writing angst, please dont kill me again, renjun - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheworld/pseuds/neotheworld
Summary: it's probably jaemin's bright smile that saved renjun's gloomy day, not his yellow umbrella.





	he was smiling on a sad rainy day (renmin)

"you've got to be fucking kidding me." renjun curse to himself. this must've been the shittiest day of his life. first, he didn't had enough sleep because he finished his artwork which is also due today. he suddenly regrets procrastinating over an important project. second, it's raining really heavy and he forgot to bring his umbrella. renjun worries that his precious artwork might get wet. third, there's no bus in a freaking bus stop. renjun only slept for 30 minutes and he didn't notice the time. he woke up at 7:00 and his class starts at 8:00. he's supposed to leave the house at 6:30 since his school is really far.

such a bad day for him, indeed.

huang renjun is currently taking up fine arts on a well known university in their city. he really likes to draw, paint and edit. he's really passionate— it's just that his creativity works whenever he's procrastinating.

he regrets it now.

renjun saw a pink haired boy approaching him. he's wearing a different school uniform— the rival of renjun's school. the boy smiled and handed him a yellow umbrella, "here take it. i just feel like you needed it more."

"wha—"

"i heard your rants, go on, you can use it. in 2 minutes a bus will stop here. you can finally come to school." the pink haired boy smiles at him.

and he wasn't lying, a bus suddenly came in 2 minutes.

"hey, there's the bus. come on, take my umbrella. it's really okay," renjun stared at the boy and then stared at the umbrella. the pink haired boy smiled again and took renjun's right hand and gave him his umbrella. "go now or you'll be late!"

the boy pushed renjun to the bus and he finally finds himself getting inside. instead of searching for a seat, he looked out the window and saw the pink haired boy, staring back at him. he smiled and wave his hands to say good bye.

despite the really bad weather, he was bright and happy.

renjun wish to see him again.

the next day, renjun went to the same bus stop at the same time just to give the umbrella back to its owner... or maybe to see the pink haired boy and his smile again.

and there he saw the pink haired boy.

in the middle of the street.

covered in blood.

while a group of people surrounds him full of worries and some are even screaming.

the pink haired boy was hit by a bus.

renjun slowly walked near the boy's body and read his name from his id, "na jaemin." he whispers. "i-it's a pity we won't see each other anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing sad endings for a long time. mayhaps my readers hates me.


End file.
